kingdomofmistfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelings
Step One: Character Concept Choose: *character's mundane and fae name *age, gender, and avatar *court & legacy *house if applicable *seeming *kith *concept Step Two: Attributes Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental (7/5/3) (These stats all start at 1.) - Physical Traits: -- Strength | Dexterity | Stamina - Social Traits: -- Charisma | Manipulation | Appearance - Mental Trails: -- Perception | Intelligence | Wits Additional attribute points can be purchased with freebies or experience points to a normal max of 5. Attributes higher than 4 should be uncommon especially for younger, less experienced characters. Legendary attributes (6 points vs. 5) are rare even for the Fae: players may have 1 active kithain character with 1 legendary attribute or 1 legendary ability that is appropriate for their kith, however. Players have the option of taking a specialty for any attribute that is 4 or higher. This specialty provides 1 extra dice to rolls that capitalize upon that specialty. Step Three: Abilities Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges (13/9/5) Choose - Talents - Skills - Knowledges Additional ability points can be purchased with freebies or experience points to a normal max of 5. Abilities higher than 4 should be uncommon especially for younger, less experienced characters. Legendary abilities (6 points vs. 5) are rare even for the Fae: players may have 1 active kithain character with 1 legendary attribute or 1 legendary ability that is appropriate for their concept + kith, however. Players have the option of taking a specialty for any ability that is 3 or higher. This specialty provides 1 extra dice to rolls that capitalize upon that specialty. Certain abilities are so broad that players have the option of taking multiple specialties at the same cost in freebies/xp as purchasing 3+dots in that ability a second time. Step Four: Select Advantages Choose - Backgrounds (5) - Arts (3) - Realms (5) Step Five: Finishing Touches Spend 15 freebie points - please detail how they are being spent on character sheet under XP Notes. Optionally, you may choose to: *Merits (max 7 points with freebies) *Flaws (max 7 total for 7 additional freebies) Final Steps Write a short (2-4 paragraph) biography that provides insight into who your character is, what motivates and scares them, and the people and events that made them who they are. Detail out any treasures, chimerical companions, and other important backgrounds or equipment. Pre-Spending XP Players may opt to pre-spend experience points before applying a character for sanctioning. Characters cap out at 300 XP- this includes ST characters/NPCs. All players have the option of pre-spending up to 300 XP on their signature or primary character. They may pre-spend up to 200 XP on secondary and tertiary characters. Players may pre-spend up to 100 XP on all other characters. Pre-spent XP may be bought up as slowly or quickly as player desire (see Spending XP) but no other XP can be invested in new traits until all pre-spent XP are paid off. Characters who reach the cap of 300 XP are no longer eligible for earning new XP. Players will have the option, however, when story events warrant it, to reduce a specific trait and increase another in ways that fit the changes in a character's physique or circumstances.